The Venator Clan
by Kara Luthor
Summary: **BEING REWRITTEN/HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING: This story contains semi-graphic description of rape and violence if you are triggered by it read with caution_**

 _ **Also English is not my first language, and all mistakes are mine**_

 _Bella pov_  
 _100 years ago_

 _I think that I will never forget that day, it was just a week after my birthday and Edward and his family had not talked to me all week, that is until he showed up at my door, he said we needed to talk and before I could respond he had me in his cold arms dragging me with him to the forest, a place unknown to me in it_

 _\- Bella my family and I are leaving Forks – he stated as soon as we stopped, his voice was cold and final a clear sign that the family he was referring to didn't include me, shocked I couldn't bring myself to say a thing. My boyfriend and practically the only family I truly had were leaving town, leaving without me_

 _\- When? – I finally brought myself to say something, Edward had a satisfied smile on his face as if my reaction was exactly what he was waiting for, and that should have been the first sign that maybe Edward Cullen was truly dangerous to me_

 _\- That is of no importance to you Isabella, you should be more worried about what is going to happen to you now that my family is not here anymore to care for your wellbeing – he said and for the first time ever since the Cullen family came into my human life more than a year ago I feared then, I feared Edward. He no longer appeared to be charming and caring, no all I was seen now was the beast, a creature so dark and twisted that would gladly rip me apart and do unspeakable thing to what was left, for the first time I wanted to escape, run the farthest away I could of him but unfortunately I knew all too well that I would never make a mile before he reaches me, and in his dark smile I see that he knows it too, whatever he has planned I had no escape of, not when I'm in the middle of nowhere in the Forks woods, not when the only person who could possibly know what Edward is going to do could be in the other side of the world by now_

 _\- What are you going to do with me? – I asked trying to do my best to muffle the fear in my words, if he was really going to kill me I was not going to give him the pleasure of my fear, if I was to die I would die proudly, not begging for my life when I know is useless_

 _\- I'm glad you asked. You know your blood, it calls me, is like a drug; once I tasted I needed more but my family they wouldn't let me have you not when Esme loved you like a daughter and Alice and Emmett loved you like a sister…But now? Now is just you and me to do whatever I want – he said darkly and again before I could do a thing he was on me, he drop us on the wet floor immediately making me cold, his marble cold skin forcing me on the ground even more as his hands wondered my body as he pleased, I screamed for him to stop but I knew he wouldn't not when I could feel how excited he was by what he was doing, I knew where this was going so I did the only thing I could when he opened his jeans and ripped mine apart, I zoned out, burred my mind the deepest that I could, as I silently cried as the boy that I thought I loved did the most horrible thing with me. My only consolation being his quickness in reach his climax, soon enough he was done, smiling almost caring to my cold drenched body, at this point the only surviving clothes being my bots all the rest was ripped in pieces_

 _\- Now, you look so beautiful like this my Bella I think I will let you live, this way you will always know to whom you belong to – he said the same caring smile on his lips_

 _\- And I'm sure this will be our little secret don't you, wouldn't want the Volturi to came and deal with the loose ends – he said in an overly sweet voice before a full-on laugh, that was the last thing I heard_

 _-/-/-_

 _I woke up after what felt like days, I was not naked anymore and nor in the forest, but in a stranger's house and after what Edward did to me it was a terrifying sensation_

 _\- Hey, calm down I'm not going to hurt you – I turned to the voice, on my right was an at least six-foot-tall Quileute girl, she was cautious in her words and was apparently doing a real afford to look harmless to me, I could see in her eyes that she knew me but even more so she knew what had happened to me_

 _\- I'm Leah, Leah Clearwater…I...I found you in the forest – she said, her voice low but clear as if she was more comfortable giving orders than trying to sound, for lack of a better word, harmless, she smelled like forest and salt, a strange scent but not unpleasant. Her hair was strangely short for a Quileute cut above her shoulders, her clothes looked old and uncared for, but what really caught my attention was the scars on her face large whitish wild lines, like animal claws a really big animal claw, they ran all along the right side of her face, the scars didn't damage her beauty however, the dark eyed, dark haired girl was still as beautiful as she probably was before she was mauled_

 _\- I'm Bella, Swan – I said my eyes cast down, Leah had found me naked and freezing in the forest there was no way that she would not have guessed what had happened to me and I didn't find in me the braveness to look in the eyes of the woman who saved me_

 _\- I know, you are Chief Swan daughter, Harry my father is a great friend of his – the girl said in a reassuring voice and I felt my heart lose a beat, Charlie. How was I supposed to tell him this, how could I hid this from him? A thing is to be able to make him oblivious of the existence of the supernatural another is to hid from him a rape a thing that I knew he investigates at least a new case once a week, but I could never tell him, not with the threat of having the Volturi killing him_

 _\- Please don't tell him – I asked and even I could hear the despair in my voice, Leah came closer as I started to have what felt like a panic attack her arms at some point came to hold me on a warm and safe hug_

 _\- Bella, listen, I swear I will not tell a soul, it is your secret and if you so wish I will carry it to my grave. But you cannot go through this alone and if you allow me I want to be here for you Bella, I will make sure that you won't go through this alone – she said and for the first time since Edward took me to the forest that morning I felt safe again, even if I had just meet Leah I felt somehow that I could trust her and so I let myself drift back to a peaceful land of dreams_

 _-/-/_

 _As the time passed Leah and I became inseparable, Leah was my anchor through all the nightmares and panic attacks, she picked as many fights as she needed with Jacob when he wouldn't leave me alone and she once even yelled at Charlie for instead of fighting for me as a parent should, he would hid behind long hours at work and fishing trips with Billy, and before I Knew three months had passed as I dared believe that the things could actually go back to normal eventually, I was proved that they couldn't, nothing would never be the same_

 _\- Can you believe this? Can you really fucking believe this? – Leah and I were on La Push's Cliff that morning it wasn't a particularly cold day but it wasn't quite a sunny day also_

 _\- Leah, Sam and Emily are just trying to fix things up, ok more Emily is trying to fix things. But the point is you should at least give your cousin a chance, she is trying – I said trying to reason with the young wolf. Leah had told me about her being a wolf shape-shifter after she let slip about knowing the Cullens true nature, at first I was a little afraid of her being a giant wolf but then she changed for me and I couldn't fear the big grey fur ball she was, since then our friendship was even stronger when there were no secrets between us_

 _\- Bella he destroyed my life, is because of him that I'm a shape-shifter, how can I forgive him when I loved the bastard with all my heart and he repaid that by kissing my cousin and giving me this scar in our wedding day, even more so he is so fucking unapologetic about it after that I became so enraged that I shifted and all he does is to say he is sorry but Emily was his imprinting he couldn't resist – Leah had all points in this, at least about Sam. Sam Uley and Leah knew each other for years and of course they fell in love, they were the perfect couple 'til Sam shifted then things got complicated because he couldn't tell Leah and the secrets made their relationship crumble, the final blow was when in the day that Leah and Sam were supposed to get married he kissed Leah's cousin and best friend Emily, Leah got then right in the moment when Emily broke her hand slapping Sam, Leah was furious about it unfortunately so was Sam by Emily's rejection, Sam changed right upon Leah his claws forever marking Leah's face. It was six months after the accident that Leah finally got to confront Sam and to her surprise Emily had moved in with her ex-fiancé who also happened to be a giant wolf who scared her face, that Leah was pissed was a understandement, Sam's behaviour was being of no help too since all he kept saying was that he didn't meant for it to happen it just did, Leah couldn't control the rage and changed she attacked Sam so viciously that he almost didn't survive, The elders were shocked that a female had changed but in the pack law a wolf who wins a fair fight against the alpha is the new alpha doesn't matter the circumstances and so Leah became La Push's pack Alpha._

 _\- Sam may be a bastard but we both know Emily feels terrible about what happened that day – I said calmly, Leah snarled in a non-frightening way_

 _\- I hate when you are right – the black haired girl said making me laugh, it was on that moment that a howl make itself heard and Leah with a sigh got up of the floor_

 _\- Come little human I will ask Emily to let you stay with her as I deal with whatever is happening now – Leah said helping me to get to my feet, I have been dizzy lately what led Leah to be more careful with me_  
 _\- Ok – was all I said, Emily's house was close by the beach so we didn't have to walk for long_

 _\- Hi Leah, Bella – Emily was a happy and likeable person with her sunbathed skin and black eyes, she was happy as always as she saw me and Leah what made my best friend scowl, Emily became a little down because of it so I elbowed the alpha girl who just looks pissed at me before sending a half smile to her cousin_

 _\- Hi Emily, can Bells stay here for a while? I need to see what's going on – my friend said taking of right after, not quite given Emily time to respond, changing in mid-air as she ran to the forest I turned to Emily who had a comfortable smile on her face and send her an apologetic smile_

 _\- She is quite something this days – she said almost proud of her cousin but I could hear the guilt in her words, Emily differently of Sam that always insisted that Leah's change was a destined thing that it would happen with or without him, she did take responsibility of what happened that day and felt terrible about it_

 _\- Yes she is, and don't worry she will forgive you when she's ready. We both know you are not the one Leah hates and blames for what happened that day – I said to the young pregnant woman, Emily had just told Leah yesterday that she was pregnant and asked the alpha girl to be her baby's godmother hence Leah's need to rant about it today_  
 _\- Yeah, but Sam will never admit that he is to blame about anything so I took upon myself to do it. I hope the baby helps her to be more forgiven even if we don't deserve, I want Leah to be in my child's life – she said looking at me, her eyes were mischievously shinning_

 _\- But tell me Bella when are going to tell Leah that she is going to have her on baby pretty soon? – She asked me and I who had just helped myself into a chair almost dropped to the floor_

 _\- What? I'm not pregnant and Leah and I are not like that – I almost screamed to the girl, disbelieve cursing thru my body, I couldn't possibly be pregnant. The only person I had had a sexual intercourse with was Edward and I couldn't sleep alone 'till this day because of it, why would Emily think I was pregnant anyway? It was ridiculous…_  
 _That's when I started to pass the least three months in my head, my eyes popping up as the signs started to became clearer, my period had not came in three months, I was dizzy and easily becoming sick, I was always tired and out of nowhere craving the strangest of things, generally involving almost raw meat better if I could taste the blood in it. There was no denial all the signs were right in front of me, Edward had let more than just nightmares behind, I could feel the panic starting to take over me but in that moment I couldn't bring myself to care, I was pregnant, pregnant, of all the things pregnant of the vampire who raped me, god pregnant of a vampire how's that even possible. Could I live with this? Could I kill this child inside of me? Could I see past the way it came to be? God there were so many questions, so many if's and maybe's. I was frozen, didn't know what to do, I could vaguely listen to Emily calling my name, and then her screaming for Leah, I could feel warm and safe arms holding me, and I could hear screaming coming of someone but I didn't know who, it was probably me but I couldn't care not when I was feeling like my whole world had just exploded right in my face_

 _-/-/-_

 _When I finally came back to me Leah told me she knew what had happened, she held me as I cried and she gave me a pregnancy test when I told her that I didn't know what to do_

 _\- Before thinking of what to do, we have to be sure – she said but I knew it was only for my benefit, she knew it was true I could read in her eyes, anyway I did the test and sure enough it was positive_

 _\- Bella? – She was hesitant and I didn't blame her really, I was looking unmoving to that test for the past thirty minutes_

 _\- I guess now we have to decide what to do – I finally said and Leah sighed coming to hug me_

 _\- We will, together. I'm not leaving you alone no matter what – she said and I couldn't help a smile into my face as I molded my body to Leah's_

 _\- Together –_

 _Leah really did mean when she said together, she was there for all the good and the bad, when I decided to go thru with the pregnancy, all my appointments, cravings, mood swings, when we had to tell Charlie about it, when we found I was pregnant of twin girls, when they started kick and ultimately for the birth of my children as a true partner would. Soon enough Reyna and Ayla were born, Reyna the older was a brunette with bright blue eyes and full lips even as an infant, she was calm and rarely cried if ever Ayla on other hand she was blonde her eyes the same bright blue but hers carried a wild nature inside then almost as if she could explode into a shifter like Leah any minute and true to her "wild" nature the little blonde was feisty and loud where her minutes older sister was calm and silent, Leah would always say the one who thinks and the one who acts to the twins, the perfect due she would say. To my relief none of them had taken to Edward, not physically at least since Reyna had showed in her very first days of life the need to drink blood to be truly satisfied, Ayla on the other hand did eat a lot for a baby but had not showed any interest in blood, she much more liked to be outside much like Leah to my astonishment. And I? I was now a mother and a high school dropout, Leah and I both agreed that with Reyna and Ayla and their parentage was better if we both just dropped, they were our first priority_

 _\- Bella? Has been some time since we saw each other – I was with Reyna and Ayla on La Push that morning Leah had needed to come down the reservation because apparently a vampire was invading their territory and thankfully it was not the Cullens since I wanted to Edward to never know about my children_

 _\- Jacob, yes Leah and I have been with our hands quite full this days – I said pointing to my kids, Ayla quite content playing in the dirt and Reyna sleeping soundly on her stroller her skin I had noticed softly shining, luckily nothing too noticeable_

 _\- Oh, yeah I heard Emily bragging about it, had hoped it be a lie though – he said with what I think he thought to be a charming smile, too bad charming smiles didn't have any effect in me anymore_

 _\- Yeah, sorry to disappoint – I said not really sorry at all, he smiled again and this simple gesture started all the alarms in my head, why was he here if there was a vampire in the reservation? Where was Leah if the treat was no more? I looked carefully to Jacob, hi had a very relaxed posture and a "charming" smile, not a good sign. I took Ayla from the floor strapping her back in the stroller with her sister, Ayla must have felt the tension as she made no fuss about it_

 _\- Bella… -_

 _\- Jacob where is Leah? – I asked cutting the young Black boy, he was taken back for aminute before his smile slipped off his face and anger sat in its place_

 _\- She is not a problem anymore Bella, actually I believe she must be dead by now, and you should be a good girl and be by my side, the true alpha of this pack – he said arrogant, Ayla cried in the stroller as if she knew what was happening, I didn't dare to move, not with Jacob's eyes glued to my babies_

 _\- What have you done Black? – I asked putting myself defensive in front of my girls, he laughed looking at me_

 _\- She's been dealt with, and you Bella, I talked to Sam and he let me keep you but these little abominations you have, they have to die – he said coming closer to us, I knew I didn't stand a chance against him but I would die before he touches my daughters_

 _\- Back off Jacob – I said and he laughed again_

 _\- Not going to happen, Isabella, your vampire half-breed freaks will die, and you will be mine, have my children – he said and in a swift movement he changed to his wolf form sending me in the air, as I flew I saw Jacob came closer to my girls on the stroller. I felt all my body heat up as all my instincts came to life, and a moment later I was on the floor but I was not a human anymore I was something else, something stronger and faster as I threw myself on Jacob throwing him away of my children, the wolf was confused for a moment before he looked at me if possible his eyes bulged as he howled. I didn't give him the time to attack me as a moment after he's calling to the others I was on his throat red blood staining his russet brown fur as my fangs dig deep on him_

 _"Bella" I heard in my head weakly, I knew it was Leah's voice so I let the now unconscious Jacob fall on the ground, looking up I saw on the verge of the forest a blood-stained and battled Leah and on her side was Victoria who's to my surprise was helping Leah stand_

 _"The redhead is helping us, Sam and the rest of them, they betrayed me we have to go" Leah said and I in my new body agreed looking at my children, Ayla had her chubby hands in the air asking me to take her what I did a moment later with my mouth, taking the metal holder of the stroller I lifted both of my babies, Victoria nodded her head before taking more of Leah weight,_

 _-Let's go – she said making me even more confused but as I heard the paws of the wolves coming closer I obeyed her running away of Forks without looking back._

 _It was hours later when we could no longer sense any of the wolves that the five of us stopped, Leah was mostly healed by now and my children were famished_

 _\- Bells you need to change back, neither me or Victoria can give them what they need – said Leah sitting on a branch in the middle of the forest that was serving us as hiding, nodding I did what the wolf girl instructed me, returning to my human form I was naked and so Victoria gave me her jacket, she had a warm smile as she did it what I had to admit was comforting_

 _\- It's not much but will serve for tonight, after we talk I will find a town to hunt and to stole some clothes for the both of you and things your children are in need of – said the redhead in a tick European accent_  
 _\- Thank you, for everything. But I must ask_ weren't _you supposed to want to kill me? Why are you helping? – I asked as Ayla sucked my breast hungrily, the redhead vampire laughed a little looking at my less behaved child_

 _\- Why would I want to kill you, Isabella? You did nothing to offend me – she said in a calm voice, my head inclining in confusion_

 _\- Edward killed your mate, wouldn't you want revenge – I said as stupid as I felt_

 _\- James? No, he wasn't by any means my mate. We weren't even a coven, I was just travelling with them back to my Family in the UK, I've been travelling on my own for some time seeing the world and its evolution, after 50 years it became dull so I was making my way back when I stumbled across Laurent and James. By the time he decided to hunt you down I was already in Seattle – said the European woman in confusion, and I couldn't feel more stupid, of course, Edward would lie about this, god I should start taking all he ever said as a lie_

 _\- But why did you came back if you had nothing to do with James and Laurent? – asked Leah carefully holding Ayla as I gave my breast to my always behaved Reyna the little girl was gentle and silent as she feed differently of her sister_

 _\- Was Isabella actually, my mate and grand part of my family is of feline shifters like her so when I put my eyes on her I knew what she was. At first I was convinced in not intervene but I could feel you were_

 _oblivious to your true nature, and after I caught wind spread cheatings about your Bambi killer's friends leaving you I just couldn't let such a youngling fending for herself so I came back to Forks to find the wolves attacking this young one – Victoria said pointing to Leah who growled under her breath_

 _\- Traitors, they tried to kill Bella and the puppies just because they couldn't handle the fact that if I made then my heirs they would automatically be the next alphas if they somehow changed someday – said my best friend rendering me surprised_

 _\- What? - I asked looking at her, Leah just signed_

 _\- I was going to make Ayla and Reyna my heirs in the eyes of the elders, so if I died for some reason or another they would not be mistreated by the tribe, Billy told Jacob and he told Sam, Sam was set that after my death, a thing he was planning in arrange for quite some time I must say, he and his heirs would be the alphas since Jacob and his line had renounced the tittle, but then I ruined his plans by taking Bella's children as my own in the eyes of the Quileute tribe – the wolf girl explained_

 _\- You were going to do that for us!? Leah that is huge, what about if you had your own children if you found your mate – I said shocked the Quileute girl just laughed_

 _\- Bells, Ayla and Reyna are_ mine _, doesn't matter if I made then on you or not. I am their mother as much as you will allow me to be – Leah said with a caring smile to my girls, and for now that was enough to put me at ease. We were safe, Victoria had answers and was on our side, and Leah was at my corner as always._

 _-xx-_

 _In the morning as she said the night before Victoria got to the closest decent sized town to hunt and stole the things we would need when she came back her eyes were bright red and she had diapers, warm baby clothes and clothes for me and Leah_

 _\- Is not much, but we will be running all day, with some luck we will reach Canada by dawn – the redhead said giving Reyna a blood bag, after yesterday and how the British vampire risked her life to save ours we decided to trust her and told her the truth about the twins to say that she was amazed by it was an understanding_

 _\- I still can't believe, hybrids of vampire and Shapeshifters. In my many years I heard of human-vampire hybrids, some tales of vampires and fae having children with impossible powers, even a whisper or two about wizards and werewolves or Veelas but never I heard of such a thing as a vampire and a feline shifter producing a life even more so twins – said the British vampire still holding Reyna, my child with her thirsty sated let herself sleep on Victoria's body_

 _\- It seems this young one prefers a cold body instead of a warm one to sleep on – I laughed at the statement_

 _\- Yeah, Reyna likes more the cold and the calm, Ayla on the other side prefers the warm and chaos. Like wine and water – I said looking to Ayla who as always was playing in the dirt with Leah both of then oblivious to ours looks_

 _\- It seems to me that Reyna your first born carries the vampire gene on her, and Ayla your second born child has your shapeshifting gene. But how much diluted they are in each one of them just time will tell – said Victoria and I just could agree_

 _\- I want the four of you to come with me, to my family I mean – she finishes abrupt making me almost lost myself in what she was saying_  
 _\- What? Victoria no, you helping us the way you already did is enough… -_

 _\- As you Americans say Bella "I call Bullshit", you and Leah have two very special children, no money, nowhere to go, and as long as Leah lives she's the La Push pack alpha so the wolves will hunt her and by proximity all of you down. Please come with me, I already talked with them when I was in the town this morning they were delighted in having new people on the house, Daniela was even already planning the house expansions for the four of you. So please come with me – Said the redhead vampire and I could only look to my little family, for then I would do anything_

 _\- For my children's wellbeing I will do anything, so yes, we will go with you Vic – I said looking at my soon to expand family, Victoria jumped happily and started to rant of her family members, she reminded me of Alice in that moment. No, I was starting a new life I would not bring the Cullens with me on this, so I just stayed there listening to Victoria's happy rant, to Leah's softly talking with Ayla and the deep breath Reyna had when she sleeps._

CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING: This story contains semi-graphic description of rape and violence if you are triggered by it read with caution_**

 _ **Also English is not my first language, and all mistakes are mine**_

Present

\- Good morning mom – I heard as Ayla and Reyna appeared in the kitchen that morning, Ayla my younger child and Reyna my minutes' older baby, well not babies anymore, Reyna had grown into a beautiful young woman, not a day older than 18 as she stopped aging a long time ago, she was tall and had a very pale skin and dark hair with very bright blue eyes, so bright that they could easily pass as a white-ish colour, her lips were full and reddish; Ayla on other hand was a slightly shorter platinum blond with deep blue eyes, so dark that could pass as dark navy, and the same pale skin as her sister, maybe even a little more so then Reyna, Ayla as her sister did not age past 18 but given her Shapeshifing heritage she looked slightly older then Reyna with more muscles and a less girly body, much like Leah actually.

\- Morning kiddos, did the two of you sleep well? – asked Leah from the oven where she had been charged with doing breakfast for the shifters in the house.

\- Yeah, Reyna was up all night with Bree though, I had to go sleep in Ma's room – said Ayla with a frown, Reyna had recently mated with Bree a nomad that stumbled into our territory a couple months ago, the girl was lovely and very polite. But as any recently mated couple, they had a hard time being apart and that was causing a little friction between Ayla and Reyna as prior Bree the two of them were inseparable.

\- Sorry, Ayla – said my older child with a little sadness, I smiled at the both of them, hoping that things get better soon.

\- Morning Kids – we turned to the kitchen's door, Mia and Vic were calmly making their way to us. Mia was one of the oldest "children" of our Clan, and Victoria's mate, Mia was a pale, blue-eyed blond, her hair not as bright as Ayla's, hers more close to a sand coloured tone.

\- Morning Mia, Vic did you guys already finished with your room? – asked Ayla with a smile. The kiddo was excited about moving as she didn't particularly like our time in Brazil. It was too bright and the humans were too loud for her senses.

\- Yeah, Kiddo, Vic and I put the last of our things in the truck this morning, Alex and Cristal will be sending it to Alaska as soon as we finish breakfast – said the almost 2000 years old tiger shifter with a heavy western European accent.

\- So Alaska Them – said Leah with a calm voice and a warm smile to our kids, Reyna smiled as her other mom kissed her head lovely, Ayla did the same when Leah messed her hair.

\- Yeah, mom decided, she said that she has some friends down in Denali that she doesn't see in quite some time" replayed Mia, taking a mountain of pancakes from the pile Leah had made.

\- Well, good thing we don't fell the cold – said my best friend with a smile.

\- Morning everyone – said a very excited voice, Alexandra "Alex" had just fallen in the chair close to Ayla; Alex was a pale skinned, golden-haired girl, she had the same tone of Blue eyes as Mia, her older sister.

\- Morning Alex, did you and Cristal despatched our things already? – asked Vic over the cup of blood that she was lazily sipping.

\- Yeah, Cristal's still in the city though, said she has some stuff to do – said Alex more concentred in the food she was devouring than the conversation she was having.

\- Can you please at least pretend you have some manners, you eat like a cub – said Mia with a frown, what got Alex to show her the middle finger; what led to a fight between the two sisters. And that was nothing new.

\- I am so happy that our daughters don't fight like this – said Leah to me as we ate our own pancakes.

\- You and me both Lee – I said smiling at her drinking my juice.

\- Morning Kids – we turned as Daniela and Lilian entered the kitchen, they were our clan leaders, both of them, Daniela was a shifter, a very old shifter. She was tall with jet black hair and bright green eyes, and a strong Roman accent, Lilian on other hand was a vampire just as old as Daniela, with ginger hair a little paler than Victoria's and dark red eyes, Lilian had a very strong accent too, but hers was not Roman more like old Persian.

\- Morning – we said as they both sat with us, Daniela and Lilian were the ones to start our Clan, they meet a long time ago and discover themselves as mates, after that they found Mia, Alex and Cristal as cubs lost in the middle of nowhere their parents killed by hunters.

\- Where's Emma and Regina? – asked Lilian with a smile, Emma and Regina were the last of our coven, both of them vampires and very old too. Emma was an Irish, Blond haired, Blue eyed with a very hot head, Regina on other hand was a Spanish woman with dark hair and dark eyes, and a very calm temperament.

\- Out hunting, they said something about small spaces in planes – said Alex over a mouthful of food

\- Alexandra, can you please chill your food, it's not going anywhere – said Daniela with a reproaching look at her youngest daughter

\- Sorry mom – said the golden-haired shifter

\- Alright everyone, if you all finish eating I think we are good to go. Our plane leaves in a couple of hours – said, Lilian, as Emma and Regina just walked into the room

\- Sure thing ma'am – Said Emma with a very soldier-like voice, her thick Irish accent making it even more soldier-like

\- We just need to change Lilian, our clothes smell like scumbag blood – said the Spanish vampire, her eyes deep red just like Emma's

\- Ok, everybody, hurry up – she said

\- Cristal's still out mom – said Mia getting up

\- She decided to go with our furniture, something about needing some time to think – said Daniela leaving the room

-x-x-

The flit to Denali was a long and torturous one, Lilian being as old as she doesn't have much problem with it, but Vic, Reyna, Emma and Regina. They all suffered one way or another, Vic because she was still "young", Reyna because as much as she didn't need blood to live essentially it still appealed to her; especially when she was surrounded by it. Emma and Regina on other hand were old enough so the blood would appeal to them but not enough so they would need to bury their heads as Vic was doing in Mia's neck, but still, it was uncomfortable to them.  
It took us almost eleven hours but we arrived in Alaska, Cristal was already there to take us to our new house close to the city as we would play the part as family again, we were a family of course, but we were also so much more than that we were a Clan

\- Hey people – said Cristal with a smile. Cristal was the middle sister between Mia and Alex, she was tall, taller than Alex with platinum blond hair and green eyes, cut short just like was usual to us shifters

\- Yeah, thank god we a finally here – said Victoria with black eyes and a very drained voice, she was exhausted after resisting her bloodlust for so long

\- It's alright baby girl, we are almost home, you can rest there and I will bring you blood – said Mia caring as she kissed her mate's hair

\- Yeah… Oh, Reyna, Bree's already here; she arrived a couple hours before you guys – said Cristal causing my daughter to smile, Ayla was nowhere to be found I noticed

\- Lee, where's Ayla? – I asked worried, she may be a hundred years old, but she was still my baby

\- Where do you think Bells – said my best friend pointing a chocolate machine at the end of the hall

\- Our daughter thinks only with her stomach – said Leah laughing, I couldn't help myself in doing the same, Ayla did have the terrible habit of thinking with her belly first

\- Ayla common, we are leaving – I said to my kid as she came back with pockets full of sweets

\- Oi, give me some of those – said Reyna taking some of her sister's hand, Ayla and her talking happily all the way to our new home.

Our house in the outskirts of Denali was something similar to a very big rustic cabin with its exterior all made of wood and stone, but very comfy inside, with a more modern decoration than the outside, would have shown

-The cars are already in the garage, and school starts tomorrow – said, Cristal, as we started to make ourselves home

\- Jonathan, passed by and left this. Our Identities, same names, different dates. Mom you and Mom's credentials for the hospital are here too, as Leah's key to her repair shop and Emma and Regina's schedule for their classes tomorrow, Emma's a history teacher and Gina's a math one right? – asked Cristal at the end, giving us the documents and schedules

\- Yep, Gina's always the boring teacher – said Emma laughing at her mate's expense

\- You better watch your tongue Emma, or you won't be welcome into our room – threatened Regina, Emma was instantly serious  
After that, we all dispersed so we could set up our things. Reyna and Ayla's room between me and Leah, as we liked to listen them sleep, make sure they were safe don't matter their age  
\- So do you want to go around for a bit – asked Leah after a had finished my room, I smiled hugging her lovely

\- I would love that – I told her. The outside of the house was covered in snow but as the cold didn't affect us we had no problem in ditching our clothes as we turned into our beasts, Leah a silver wolf, and I a white tiger. Leah was huge these days, bigger than she was a 100 of years ago when she was La Push's alpha; and I was even bigger than her, with a pure muscle body and very sharp claws.

We ran in the frozen woods for I don't know how long, laughing and playing as we just let loose of all of our worries

\- You know that Ayla real problem is that she feels lonely now that her sister has a mate, don't you – I heard Leah in my head as we laid on the snow me resting my head on her body in a very comfortable manner

\- I know; I'm worried about her – I told Leah nuzzling her fur with my head a whimper escaping my lips as I did it

\- We can't shield them from all pain Bella, believe me, I would if I could but there are things we can protect them of – she told me her head hugging mine in a caring manner

\- I know Lee, it's just…they are my babies Lee; it hurts me to see them hurt – I told her

-x-x-

\- Kiddos time to wake up, both of you – I said not really expecting either of my children to get up, they never did

\- Can you help me please – I asked Leah as she laughed

\- Children you better be up before I reach your rooms or you know the consequences – said the wolf shifter with her mom's voice, half an hour later Ayla and Reyna were down looking as awake as a zombie could possibility be

\- I see both of you slept early – said Leah sarcastic

\- Bree and I were talking, I didn't see the time – said Reyna practically sleeping on her food

\- And what's your excuse? – asked the wolf to our younger daughter

\- Call of Duty? – said Ayla with what sounded more like a question than an answer

\- Just…Get in the car – said Leah in a disbelieving tone

\- Teenagers – she told me as soon as they were out of the house

Our car a red Hyundai Sonata, it wasn't our only car but it was the one we usually take to go to school as it didn't cause too much stir between the humans

\- Well, here we go again – I said as Leah left us in the school before taking off to her own "work"

\- At last, what took you so long – I heard Alex buff in false irritation

\- What do you think, the kids didn't want to wake up – I said smiling at my "sister"

\- The usual suspects then, alright let's get our schedules and get on with it – said Mia with Victoria in her arms, the two of them never too far away from each other

\- Yeah – we agreed

High school was the same as ever, Jocks were still assholes, popular girls were still bitches and the rest just wanted to be part of the gossip mill. And we the "new kids", we were the centre of it; by the time recess came around the whole school was talking about us

"Did you see the new kids; they are so hot…"

"Hey, do you think the ones with short hair are dykes?"

"What a shame that hot redhead…I would fuck her so good"

"They are all brothers it is gross for them to be together"

"Worst they are two girls, disgusting"

-I hate this – said Ayla leaving her food, Ayla was one of my biggest preoccupations as she was a very sensitive and sweet girl, even with all her physical strength and boyish behaviour; she was still a very delicate soul, and more often than not she ended up been hurt for being different

\- Sweet Heart, it's ok. They are just humans what do they know – I told her with a very warm smile

\- Let's go, recess almost finished anyway – Reyna dragging her sister out of the cafeteria

-x-x-  
We arrived home later that evening, Ayla, Reyna and Bree immediately out in the woods as soon as we arrived, Reyna and Bree trying to get Ayla to forget about the humans

\- Moms we are home – said Alex more as a habit than a necessity

\- In the living room – came Daniela's voice from across the house

\- Hey, kids, I wanted to introduce you all to some old friends of your mom and me; this is the Denali Coven…

Continue


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **So I received a guest review, a quite rude one I must add; and I will not respond to it, as I don't appreciate rude people. But I will shed some light into a thing that others may have found confusing.**

 **In case anyone else was questioning this particular matter, the prologue is situated around the time of the books, that means 2001, 2002 give or take, and then a 100 years after that.**

 **If you guys have any questions regarding the story, please do not hesitate in ask me; constructive comments are also appreciated. Thanks**

-xx-

 **WARNING: This story contains semi-graphic description of rape and violence if you are triggered by it read with caution**

 **Also English is not my first language, and all mistakes are mine**

 **-x-x-**

\- Hey, kids, I wanted to introduce you all to some old friends of your mom and I; these are Tanya, Irina and Kate from the Denali coven – said Daniela with her natural warm smile.

The Denali coven as Daniela introduced them was composed by three Blond vampires, the first one closest to Lilian was a sandy blonde, with long hair and a playful smile on her lips; at her side a dirt blond with also long hair but a more regal posture than the previous one, she was smiling but there was sadness behind it; and the last one a strawberry blond, with a very soft tone to it, her long hair lose in waves, her posture relaxed and calm as she softly smiled to us. She was one of the most beautiful women that I've ever seen

\- Your family have grown in the past 500 years Lilian, the last time you came to Alaska you only had Mia, Alex and Cristal with you; if memory serves me right Emma and Regina were traveling at the time – said the strawberry blond, her voice was one of an angel, and I was sure I could hear it for the rest of eternity and never have enough of it

\- You right Tanya – laughed Lilian good-natured

\- These are Victoria, she is Mia's mate; Bella and Leah, their children Reyna and Ayla; and Bree Reyna's mate – said our vampire leader pointing at each of us.

\- You have a wolf shifter with you, I thought they were all mutts, violent creatures incapable of living among other supernatural beings – said the sandy blond, a taunting tone in her words, Leah snarled to the girl who smiled

\- Case in point – she taunted again

\- Kate – said the strawberry blond, Tanya, in a warning tone; she was the Coven leader I guessed

\- What? I'm just asking – said Kate in a mocking tone, Ayla growled from her place close to Reyna, her eyes shining bright silver, showing her anger at the golden-eyed vampire

\- You insult my mother again I will rip you apart – she threatened, Kate then moved in her vampire speed, standing right in front of my daughter

\- Don't make threats you can't keep, puppy – said the vampire to my child's face, I snarled at her my own eyes turning silver

\- It's not a threat, it's a promise tinker bell – Ayla said to the vampire

\- Don't provoke me puppy – said the vampire, golden eyes facing silver ones and I was far too angry with this vampire to even notice the change in the air around us

\- You touch my daughter, and you will have to face me – I said snarling in the vampire face as I hauled her away from Ayla. The vampire said nothing as I faced her with my burning eyes, my grip on the vampire's arm leaving small cracks in it. No one touches my babies, no one.

\- Mom, it's alright, I can handle it – said my younger child with a tired look all the sudden, I glared at the vampire again before letting her go

\- Let's take this outside – said Ayla and I was again on high alert, ready to follow Ayla, but Leah hold me back

\- Let them be, for now – was all she said turning back to look at the two remaining vampires from the Denali Coven

\- Please forgive us, our sister's behaviour was inexcusable – said Tanya, her eyes on Leah as she apologized in her sister's behalf

\- Yes, our sister had a bad encounter with a wolf shifter some years ago. But that does not excuse her actions – said the dirt blond, Irina I guessed

\- It sure as hell don't – said Mia with a pissed of tone, Mia was always the most protective of her family.

\- We are deeply sorry – said Tanya again, she seemed sincere in her words

\- It's okay Mia, we all know that my kind is not the most civilized. I do have some scars to prove it – said Leah, her words putting an end in the matter. My eyes flashing silver at Leah's comment about her scars, the scars that the bastards of La Push gave her.

\- Bad encounter, Tanya? – said Lilian, her voice holding a measure of worry

\- Yes, Kate was asked a favour from our related Coven, they only neglected to tell her that the territory belonged to wolf shifters, she almost didn't make it – said Tanya with a matter of resentment in her voice

\- Our sister's being holding a grudge against your mate's kind ever since – said, Irina

\- My mate? – I asked a little confused, Tanya and Irina raised their eyebrows

\- The wolf shifter, Leah right? – said the coven leader, her eyes I noticed for the first time never quite meeting mine. Strange

\- Leah is my best friend in the whole world and my children's other mom, but she is not my mate – I told the two blondes, Irina seemed pleased with the answer and Tanya had a small smile now; okay, this was starting to freak me out

\- Yeah, Bells and I, so not mates – said Leah, only her head in the living room as the rest of her body had moved to the kitchen ages ago, probably in search for food

\- Bells, do you want me to save you some pasta. I know you love it – asked Leah, I nodded watching as she disappeared again, back to her true love I guess

\- If you excuse us, Vic and I are going to go hunting – said Mia suddenly, taking her mates hand, Vic smiled back to her mate before turning to me

\- Do you want to go Bella? – asked the redhead

\- No need Vic, I was out with Leah yesterday – I told the English vampire

\- I think it is better for us to leave Dani, Lilian. Kate already caused too much trouble for one day – said Tanya with a sad voice

\- We understand Tanya, we should meet another time, maybe this weekend. The kids are planning a barbecue with some games. We would love for you and your coven to come – said Daniela; her smile, as always, one impossible to say no to.

\- We would love to Dani – said Irina hugging the two Clan leaders, Tanya doing the same right after

\- It was a pleasure Bella – said Irina with a sultry voice, making me even more confused

\- I hope to see you again Bella – said Tanya with a much friendlier voice

\- What was that? – I asked, Dani and Lilian only laughed before kissing my head, they were out of sight before I could ask something more

-x-x-

\- Mama, mom can we go out to run – my daughter asked in a small unsure voice

\- Sure, baby girl – Leah responded for Us, as I hugged my cub tightly to me

Ever since she was a small child Ayla would ask to out for a run with me and Leah when she upset about something, so we knew to always be there for her when she asked. The cold air from the Alaskan winter was sure a good change from the Brazilian hot summer, and a welcomed one, Ayla was the last of the three of us to change, she was a mountain lion shifter, and smaller than Leah and due to her being younger than us. She was the cutest of cubs when she was younger I must say, I have a lot of pictures too

\- _Mamma are you quite finish remembering as a cub_ – asked my moody adolescent daughter, I huffed biting her ears softly

\- _Shush you, I am your mother I'm entitle of loving your baby pictures_ – I told her, Leah at our side laughed at us

\- _Your mamma's right, you were the cutest little thing, always tripping on your feet, getting lost in the woods and losing fights to unsuspected trees_ – said Leah laughing out loud, not more than a bark in her wolf form

\- _You guys are unbelievable_ – said Ayla running to the forest ahead of us, Leah and I could only laugh.

Ayla was a fast runner, and an even better hunter so we didn't worry too much as she ran a couple miles ahead of us; we just let her cool down and come to us when she was ready

 _\- Ma, mom I don't know what to do_ – she said after about an hour~

 _\- About?_ – asked Leah dropping to the snow, me and Ayla doing the same

\- _Imprinting_ – was all she said

Continue


	4. Chapter 4

**_WARNING: This story contains semi-graphic description of rape and violence if you are triggered by it read with caution_**

 _ **Also English is not my first language, and all mistakes are mine**_

Chapter 4

\- So how long will my sister keep the zombie act? I totally don't have to do high school again if she doesn't – said my ever tactful older child, Leah glared at her for a moment

\- Do you want to spend the rest of your day in your room Reyna? – asked Leah not happy at all

\- No ma'am, I don't – said my older daughter, her eyes wide as Leah very rarely was the "bad" parent

\- Good, now go get ready you have school today – said Leah getting up from the table, I sighed

\- Why is mom like that? – asked Reyna, she looked confused and a little hurt

\- Your mom is angry because she is worried about your sister – I told Reyna, she was an adult and Ayla was her baby sister, she had the right to know what was going on

\- And why is mom worried about Ayla? We know how she gets when she's in a flunk, she always gets better in the end – said Reyna confused

\- This time is different sweetheart, your sister isn't into a flunk, she is intentionally resisting her mate bond… -

\- She's what now? – screamed my older child so loud that her own mate came running from upstairs

\- What? When? Where's the fire? – said the poor girl frantic looking for the reason her mate had reacted so strongly, Reyna raised an eyebrow at the girl in surprise and exasperation

\- There is no fire baby, but there is apparently a stupid ass mountain lion shapeshifter – said Reyna with irritation in her voice, for a "vampire" my daughter had a lot of a shapeshifter's temper

\- Reyna – I warned, my daughter just looked angry at me

\- Don't you Reyna me mother; is she out of her mind? Even I know the first thing about shapeshifter nature, and it is, you don't ever reject your mate, ever – my daughter pretty much screamed, Bree who until that moment was very confused now had her eyes wide in a fearful expression

\- Ayla rejected her mate? Can she do that? I thought that shifters were bond for life with their mates – said the confused and worried vampire, Bree was very fond of Ayla as if my daughter was her own baby sister

\- No, she can't; shifter who reject their mates for too long die, the beast tears them apart from the inside – said Mia entering the room and the conversation, she had very worried eyes, Victoria by her side on other hand had a very cold stare

\- If you excuse me I have someone to bloody-hell kill – said the English vampire leaving in her vampire speed, Bree and I cringed with the thought of what Victoria was going to do with the poor Denali vampire, well it's not like she didn't deserve, but still.

\- She isn't going to kill her, not really, but maybe dismember Kate little; can't say that the girl doesn't deserve it – said Mia to no one really, she sighed as she sat in the chair Leah vacated a while ago

\- How's the little one doing? – asked the older of Daniela's children, Mia and Victoria were the twins godmothers, and very protective of both of them, Victoria even more so as Ayla was always the most attached to her

\- Bad, she's a wreck and in so much pain. You know how her beast was always too strong, how she struggles with it even in the best days – I told Mia who sighed again, we were doing that a lot

\- You have to tell mom's; they will know what to do, they are very old, you know that. They have to know what to do, they have to – said Mia with real worry, Ayla was always a concern to us, ever since her first shift, Ayla's beast was too strong, too wild and dangerous.

The problem only got worse as the years passed, shifters and their beasts, they merge and become one as the shifter grows and becomes stronger in his own merit, Ayla and her beast, they never merged, Ayla's beast was too strong and too berserk to alloy a merging; that forced Ayla to become the strongest of us, to be always in control of her beast, to fight harder and to feel less than the rest of us, and for the most part she was able to control her beast and live a mostly normal shifter life.

But in times like this, the beast is stronger than the human, and we could never be careful enough with her, we never knew when it was our Ayla and when it was the beast calling the shots

\- I know, Leah's been going up the walls these past fill days – I said to Mia, Leah was scared and worried, and reacting in the only way she knew how, with anger

\- I can imagine, if it was my cub in a situation like this, I would have lost it already – confessed Mia at the same time Lilian entered the kitchen with a blood bag in her hands

\- What cub? In what situation? – asked Lilian with a measure of worry in her voice, Lilian was a very family bond vampire and she and Daniela were always worrying about us, their rule number one for us was: worry first, be rational later

\- My cub, Ayla rejected her mate – I said with a heavy sigh, Lilian's blood bag fell to the floor in a mute sound her expression frozen in one of total disbelieve

\- Come again? – she said with a too shocked to do anything else tone

\- Why in the name of Ahura Mazdā would she do something so incredibly stupid – said Lilian still very much out of it

\- Because she mated with my stupid sister, who knew that the girl was her mate, and still decided to put her head up her arse and tell her shit about her kind and her mother's kind – we all turned, at the door with a still very irritated Victoria was Tanya Denali, the Denali coven leader had her own unfriendly expression attached to her features

\- Kate is so stupid sometimes that it surprises Irina and me, we are all very sorry for what happened – said the strawberry blond vampire

\- I found the blond here on my way to the Denali household, she was coming here to talk – said Vic taking a sit by Mia's side

\- I know that my sister's actions must be causing your daughter pain, if there is anything me and my coven can do – said the vampire with caring

\- Unless you can make your sister apologize and mean it, I think there is little that we can do. My goddaughter can be very stubborn when it comes to holding a grudge, especially against those how insult our family – said Victoria getting comfortable in her mate's embrace

\- Oh, she will apologize, and she will mean it. After Carmen and Irina are done with her, she may even come here wearing an "I love shifters" shirt – said Tanya with certainty and a strange type of pride

\- Fair enough – said Lilian leaving the room

\- Kids, I believe you all have school to attend to – said our Clan leader from upstairs, we all moved to get ready, the pressing conversation over for now

-X-X-

\- Hi, my name is Leo and I couldn't help but notice that you are new and… - I turned to look at the entry of the cafeteria hoping that my family would get here soon, I was not in the mood for a horny boy asking me out

\- So what you think? You and me, cinema – he said in what I believed he believed to be a charming smile, and I hated those

\- No – I said sharp, the boy looked taken back, probably no used to have girls rejecting him

\- C'mon girl, you know you want it, all girls want it – said the guy touching my hair, I was about to send him running back to his friends when the boy was pushed away from me in a brusque and sudden movement

\- She said no, pal – I was shocked as I turned my head up, I couldn't be, not after so many years running from them

\- Emmett – I whispered shocked, the big Cullen vampire then looked at me with a big happy grin

\- Hi, bells –

Continue…


	5. Chapter 5

**_WARNING: This story contains semi-graphic descriptions of rape and violence if you are triggered by it read with caution_**

 _ **Also English is not my first language, and all mistakes are mine**_

Chapter 5

"Emmett" I whispered shocked, the big Cullen vampire then looked at me with a big happy grin

"Hi Bells," he said as if the last hundred years had never happened, and I was still the old human Bella who sat on their table in Forks High during lunch break

"Cullen" I heard a low growl coming from behind us, my family, they had arrived and were not happy to see the big vampire, Emmett seeing this held his hands up for a second before he gave fill steps back; standing a little farther away from me

"I have not been a Cullen in a long time, I and some others left after we found out about Bella, most of us did actually," said Emmett with a serious voice, I think I never heard him sound so serious

"It's Hale now, Rosalie is our Coven leader" he told us with a prideful smile, I was shocked to know that because of me most of the Cullen coven had left and more so to know that Rosalie was her own Coven's leader, she never looked the type to care enough about others to actually be a Coven leader

"That doesn't change a thing, we don't trust you or any of your family for that matter, fuck if you are Cullen or not" growled Mia, Alex right behind her

"You better go, pal, my sisters are not known for their stellar control, quite the contrary actually," said Cristal with a bored tone, Cristal was by far the coldest and more controlled of all of us, and more often than not, she was also the deadliest. Emmet said nothing as he gave me a puppy dog look before going back to his own table, looking at it I saw that Alice, Jasper and two more vampires that I didn't know; one was a male, tall with full and straight black hair and red eyes, he had a small beard what made him even more handsome, the other one was a female she looked young, maybe 16 at best with a fiery short ginger hair, the girl obviously had some Japanese blood in her, her eyes black showing that she was still young and learning to control herself around humans; Rosalie was nowhere near them.

"Let's go, we need to inform Lilian and Daniela of this occurrence," said Regina with some of her Spanish accent coming out, we all jumped quite surprised with the sudden appearance of our Clan sister

"I'm serious this time Regina, I will give you a bell for your birthday, God dear woman you just appear out of gods knows where," said Alex dramatically holding her heart, Regina always the regal one, only raised an eyebrow to the golden tiger shifter

"Regina is right, you all should go and inform our Clan leaders," said Emma also appearing of apparently nowhere, this time we weren't so surprised, Regina and Emma were never apart, so whenever one appeared the other wasn't so far behind

"You coming too Emm? I thought you had classes after break" asked Regina with a still raised eyebrow, Emma didn't even bat an eyelash to her mate's threatening look

"No, I will stay because I do have classes to teach baby, but you must go with the kids, Lilian will be more upset than you think, she has a very cultivated hatred for the Cullens," said the British vampire with her never changing deep accent.

Regina said nothing as she started to move with us, this was going to be a big heated mess

-x-x-

"What do you mean by Cullens? Fucking Cullens that was all that I needed to make this the worst possible day in the last couple of hundred years" said Lilian with a very irritated voice, and very dark eyes, what genuinely shocked us, Lilian's eyes never got dark

"Mom I know that having them here is more than upsetting but…"

"Your mother is not upset about this, well not this upset, she and I had an argument this morning and we are not talking to each other at the moment," said Daniela appearing into the room, Lilian turned fuming to her mate

"You are the one not talking to me, and I refuse to apologize when I'm right" basically screamed Lilian, we kind of wanted to run out of the leaving so that the two of them could have their apparently "round 2" alone

"As much as I would love to let the two of you fight and they have makeup sex in front of us all, I believe we have more pressing matters to attend to," said Regina in her usual regal tone, not at all affected by the very cringe-worthy scene

"You are of course right Regina, the matter at hand is pressing, this is after all the Coven who hurt our Bella" said Daniela with a warm tone as she spoke about me, Lilian and Daniela were like mothers to me, more caring and present in my life than even Esme were, they truly cared for me, and for all of us as a family

"Daniela is right, on this particular matter; but before we do anything we must ask what it is that Isabella wants for us to do," said Lilian stressing the first part about her mate; those two rarely fight but when they do is something of ages

"Mom is right, we never asked Bella's opinion about all this," said Mia, she and Victoria were together by the sofa.

"I don't know what to do with this information quite just yet" I said honestly, all happened so fast that I still had to stop and assimilate what was going on, I had spent the last one hundred years or so running from the truth and from my past, I had a new family, I had my daughters and Leah and now this, the Cullens just crash-land into my life again; I was numb, and I was afraid. I just didn't know what to do

"It's okay sweetheart, you can have all the time you need to figure it out. Until Bella decides we will tell the 'Cullens' to stay away, we force them if we need to" said Daniela, the last part not so much to me, but for the rest of our Clan

"I just know one thing for sure, I don't want Edward anywhere near me and my children," I said with fierce, Edward would never come close to my children or me for that matter ever again

"Oh mom that's a given, if I so much as sniff his fairy ass anywhere near us, especially you I'm killing him" said Reyna with silver-black eyes, Reyna's shapeshifter heritage showing thru her anger; my oldest daughter was the only one of my children to know what really happened between me and Edward, and that is only because of her gift, she was the opposite of me as a human, no one could get in with Reyna on another hand no one can keep her out; she was capable of seeing into my memories what Edward did, and since then she has felt nothing but hatred for the Cullen mind reader

"Reyna, please don't go looking for him, I don't want for him to come after you and your sister, I don't want him to ever find out about you two" I said with a pleading voice, and just as I closed my mouth we all heard Leah's car pull on the driveway as she mere seconds after busted thru our door

"Where are they? What did they do to you, Bella? Is he with them? I'm gonna rip all of them apart if they so much as touch a single thread of my family's hair" said Leah pushing me towards her into a tight hug, Leah's body was trembling in anger and protectiveness, her eyes bright silver as she was one step of changing

"Leah, it's okay, we are safe," I told my best friend letting her sent and warmth envelop me in a very relaxing manner

"And I will make sure that it stays this way," said Leah with a growling like voice

-x—x-

"You asked for us Lilian?" after all the emotions came down after the initial shock of having the Cullens or Hales or whatever back so close to me, we started to devise plans on how to deal with the current situation, Leah saw the discomfort in Reyna's eyes took her and her sister upstairs where she stayed with them for the last couple of hours, we could vaguely hear Leah singing for them; Victoria had to take Mia out for a run as her mate was far too much angry and agitated to be of any actual help and Alex had all but changed in the leaving room after Leah's arrival what caused Daniela to send her out for a run with Mia and Victoria. The rest of us eventually decided to call the Denali sister once they were a related Coven to the Cullens

"We did Tanya; we would like for you to pass a message to the Cullen if you can," said Lilian with a strange combination of anger and hatred, pleasantry, and fondness

"By the Cullens you mean Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Emil and Riley I imagine," said Irina with a soft voice, her eyes glued to me as she spoke

"Yes, I believe that are they," said Daniela from beside Lilian, she had a measure of disdain in her voice, but none of us could blame her as she was the one help Leah take care of me when things got bad again.

The thing is, about 50 years after Leah and I joined the family, we were both feeling alone and vulnerable, me because of Edward and the children and Leah because of the betrayal of her pack, we sought comfort in each other and for a brief period of time we were together as a couple, but it all came to an end when we started to get more physical; and then Daniela and Leah had to pick up the pieces

"We can deliver your message Lilian, what is it?" asked Tanya her eyes also glued to me with the same worry as Irina, I never looked into their eyes

"We would like to request that the Cullens, Hales or whatever the name they go by now stay away from our Clan, especially Isabella, they already caused enough harm to her as it is; we request that unless Bella herself asks for their presence, they leave her be." Said Lilian with her Clan Leader tone

"We will be sure to pass your request Lilian, but may I question what have the Cullens did to cause Bella such harm?" asked Irina, her eyes still very much on me as if she was ready to reach in a moment's notice

"This is a story that only Bella can share with you if she so wishes," said Daniela, her eyes watching the two vampires as a hawk. The sisters nodded in understanding, Tanya and Irina at least as I for the first time noticed that my least favourite vampire was with them

"You want us to be your messengers, to put ourselves in the middle of a dispute between Covens, I think we deserve to know why, after all, you are basically asking that we chose your side instead of our cousins" said Kate with arrogance, I turned to look at her, she was pale, paler than any vampire I have ever seen, her eyes were pitch black and she seemed uneasy

"That is enough Kate, we are not forcing Bella to tell us something that she does not feel comfortable telling" growled Tanya with anger very clear in her voice, Irina didn't say nothing but her body language was now of someone about the attack

"Oh, please…" before Kate could even finish Irina had her pressed to the wall with her hands tightly around her neck

"You should learn when to keep your mouth shut dear sister because you talking too much just caused you trouble; look at you, you can barely keep together because you had to go and insult your mate, now if you insult mine and Tanya's I will rip you apart…"

"Irina" screamed Tanya in warning but I was far too much shocked to even move, Irina had said that Kate was insulting hers and Tanya's mate, but she was questioning me…no that was totally impossible, I would know if they were my mates, I would have imprinted, but again I never looked them in the eyes.

"Your mate?" I asked almost dazed, I was definitely not ready to have a mate, much else two, I just wasn't ready

"Bella…" I felt Tanya get close to me her cold body only a fill steps away, her delicious smell inviting me to look up to look eyes with her

"We didn't want for things to go like that, we didn't want to find out like this" said Irina now, she was too close to me, but differently of Tanya who was in front of me Irina was at my back, and I could feel her need to embrace me, to comfort me

"I…" I could say nothing as I finally gave in into the temptation and for the first time I glanced into Tanya's red eyes and I was lost, it was like every single fibre of my being screamed for her, for her touch and comfort, I was hers and she was mine…

Continue


	6. Chapter 6

**_WARNING: This story contains semi-graphic description of rape and violence if you are triggered by it read with caution_**

 _ **Also English is not my first language, and all mistakes are mine**_

Chapter 6

It was about a week after my imprinting on Tanya that I finally put my feet out of my room, and only because Leah had spent that entire week hunched in my doorstep waiting for me to open up.

"Hey, you good?" asked Leah with a deep voice, I had just woken her when I opened the door

"Getting by" I said with a weak voice; after Irina revealed the truth about hers and Tanya's feelings for me and I imprinted on the Denali Coven leader things only went downhill from there, the room was quiet for about a second, all of us frozen in shock, but then Kate started to scream with her sister, Irina was furious and lunged to her, Cristal and Emma, who had arrived a couple hour before, moved to stop both vampires from fighting inside the house, and I went into a panic attack. It took almost two hours for Leah and Daniela to calm me down, Mia and Victoria who had returned when they heard me scream, asked the Denali sister to go, I learned later that Tanya and Irina had apologized and gone without a fight, Kate on other hand had to be removed from the house, and Mia forbidden her to come back until she learned to behave as an adult; after I had calmed down enough to move on my own, I went in lock down in my room, not even my children allowed in

"You good enough to see the girls? I told them what happened, they are worried about you" asked Leah her tone was soft and caring as she got up and enveloped me in her arms, her familiar warmth making me feel safe

"Yeah, I shouldn't have…"

"Don't, Bells we understand why you did what you did, it's alright" said Leah kissing my head in a loving gesture, Leah always had a way to calm me down

"Thank you, how's Ayla with everything" I asked as Leah gently guided me downstairs, Leah made a face one all too noticeable with the scars on her face

"About two days after the 'incident' Ayla went to the Denali's house; she didn't tell us what happened but Tanya told us that Kate took off, they don't know where she went or when will she came back. Ayla's been strangely fine ever since" said Leah, her voice held worry and fear

"She's going to be alright, she's the toughest one" I said entering the kitchen, Leah never leaving my side as our family took in my appearance

"Mom" screamed both my girls as they ran to me, their arms tightly around me, Victoria and Mia were the next ones as they came and gave me a loving kiss on my forehead; Emma put her hand in my shoulder in a comforting manner, Regina gave me a hug as did Daniela and Lilian; Cristal sent me a smile and a nod from her place by the wall

"It's good to have you back with us Bella dear" said Lilian as she guided to a plate full of bacon and scrambled eggs

"So Tanya delivered our message to the Hale Coven, their leader Rosalie said that she understands your decision and that she will make sure that her Coven respect your wishes Bella" Said Lilian her voice held a motherly love to it, what meant that Lilian was trying to put me at ease, but that didn't stop me from flinching when she said Tanya's name; I nodded eating my food slowly; I was not all that hungry yet

"I want to talk to them, I need to know if they knew about Edward, if Alice saw it and they did nothing" I said, this was one thing that I thought a lot about, and it was a thing that I needed to know so I could really move on, I needed some sort of closure, I knew that I would eventually have to face Edward but for now, to know the truth was enough as I was very much aware that I would not be able to deal with being close to Edward again

"You sure Bella, you don't have to do it" said Leah, her protective nature at a 100%

"Yes, it is something that I need to do" I said finishing my plate, Leah didn't look sure of my reasoning but she said nothing to convince me otherwise, Daniela them kissed my head again before going into the phone's direction

"Why don't you go for a shower and rest a little more Child, I will call the Hale Coven and set up a meeting to later today, is it ok for you sweetheart?" asked Daniela with her usual motherly tone, I nodded moving back to the stairs

"Maybe, Just Rosalie, Alice and Emmett this time, I don't think I can handle the others, not just yet at least" I said to Daniela and she nodded in understanding, I went back to my room, my children right behind me

-x-x-

"Mom…Mom they arrived" I was awake by my children's voice, Reyna had her hand ever so gentle in my arm as she helped me up; out of my children Reyna was always the most related to me, of course both of them loved me and Leah to death but Ayla had always had a deeper connection with Leah while Reyna had one with me

"Thank you sweet" I said putting on my socks, I didn't bother in changing my nightclothes.

Downstairs I could hear my Clan talking with the Hales, Reyna was by my side watching everything like a hawk as she usually did when she felt that she needed to protect her family. I could feel my nerves rising as I finally got to the last step and I came into view with the Hale Coven; physically they had not changed at all, what was to be expected, but you could feel that they were different from the last time that I saw them by the way they held themselves, Rosalie had an aura of maturity and leadership, also of caring and calmness what was a shock in itself, Alice has also gained a maturity to her, she was calmer and apparently a lot more serious than I remembered her to be, and Emmett at last was the one to have changed the most, he had gained maturity, seriousness, and a protective aura around him, he looked a lot more like a man than I ever before

"Bella" said Rosalie being the first to notice that had arrived, she got up from the couch as did the rest of her Coven

"We are very happy that you allowed us to explain ourselves, that means a lot to us" said the blond vampire, Leah and Ayla were nowhere to be seen I notice

"I need this to move on" I said simple, Rosalie nodded her head finally sitting back on the couch

"We are happy none of the last" said Rose with a calm to her that was unprecedented

"Very well; I need to know if you knew Alice, if you saw what he was going to do and you just let him" I said with a detached tone, Regina was close to me as she had the ability to detect if someone is lying, Emma not too far behind as she could read people's intentions and in the eventuality of things turning to the violent side she would be the first to act

"No, we didn't Bella, I swear. Edward, he knows the loopholes in my ability, if we knew that he was going to just leave you in that forest alone we wouldn't have agreed to leave before him" said Alice with a matter of pain, but it was her words that caught to me, and at that moment only two things came to my mind, or Alice didn't know the full extent of what Edward did or she did know and she just didn't care about that part. Daniela sensing my emotions thru our pride bond, send a very cautious look to the pixie-like vampire

"You must know that he did a lot more than just leave her there, what he did we can never forgive" said Daniela with her mother protectiveness on full display, she had her eyes glowing a light silver, Daniela and Lilian hated Edward's guts, and had more than once promised to kill him if he ever crossed their paths

"What do you mean he did more than that, no; I saw him telling Carlisle what he did, he said that he just abandoned her there in Forks woods" said Alice confused, I looked at Regina who only nodded her affirmation, Alice was telling the truth; I had to admit that knowing that she didn't know what her brother had done was like having a ton taken from my chest

"He raped you didn't he" said Rosalie, her voice held a weigh and finality that I just knew that she had suffered the same thing, and for the first time I could actually understand Rosalie Hale a little better

"Yes, he did" I answered in a weak voice, my daughter by my side shivered and we all could fill how the room had turned quiet and tense, Cristal had a low growl to her, as did Mia and Lilian

"No, that is not possible, Edward is a bastard and a jerk and a self-centered son of a bitch; but he wouldn't do something like this, not to you, never to you" said Alice in a desperate attempt to deny the truth in Rosalie's words, but she certainly knew that it could be as she had unshed tears in her dark golden eyes.

Neither Rosalie or Emmett did something to calm the pixie-like vampire, the room was quietly taken by Alice's growing meltdown. At some point, her distress grew so intense that Alex had taken her to another room so she could calm down, the rest of had yet to move

"I always told Carlisle that he should be more careful about Edward's obsessive ways, I told him that he should be more careful about letting him so close to a human, one that he was obsessed with above all else; but he never listened, I warned him but he never paid me any mind, and look at the result" screamed Rose at the end, the blond vampire was not talking to us but with herself; but her rant did start room back into action with Emmett's big hand hammering into the table close to him, the metal bended under his strength, the bear like vampire had his eyes pitch black

"He's a dead man, I will hunt that bastard down and kill him the most painfully way that I can think of and when I'm done with him I will give what's left to the Volturi so they can deal with him" said Emmett his voice loud and threatening as he slammed his hand on the table again

"Emmett, I know you are furious but this isn't going to help anyone," said Rosalie, the muscular vampire looked at her like she was crazy but one look of Rosalie had him getting up and moving to the door

"I need to cool down," he said simply before going out

"I think we have a lot to talk about Bella, and I'm afraid this is not going to be an easy conversation," said Rosalie and I could only agree with her, this wasn't going to be an easy conversation, at all

Continue


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This story contains semi-graphic descriptions of rape and violence if you are triggered by it read with caution**

 **Also English is not my first language, and all mistakes are mine**

-x-x-

Chapter 7

It's been a week since Rosalie and her coven came to visit and things have been quiet ever since, Leah was around more often than usual though, always looking after me and the girls; she had pretty much embodied a hellhound these past fill days, Daniela said that it was normal for a wolf shifter to become extremely protective when they feel like their pack is in danger or vulnerable.

Mia and Alex were a different matter all on their own, Mia was pretty much camping in front of the house waiting to see if Edward was going to magically show up and Alex was even worst; she would patrol the borders in an almost psychotic way, I wouldn't be surprised if she had every single leaf decorated by now

"Hi Bells, I came to see Alex but she is not here, do you know where she may be?" I turned to see an Alice looking rather embarrassed by the door, After Rosalie's first visit I came to learn a lot of things about the not so beautiful side of the old Cullen Coven, Rosalie has asked her Coven mates to give me some space; I was actually shocked to see that they were actually doing that

"She's on the border…again, if you can take her out of there I may even kiss you; she and Mia are making us crazy" I said with a sigh, Alice looked worried what made me feel guilty, Crystal had told me how Alice and Alex had mated back when the pixie-like vampire came to the house with Rose and the others

"She and Mia had gone a little crazy since you guys were here; Mia is camping outside the house waiting for Edward to materialize out of the dust and Alex, I believe that she may have all the leafs by our side of the border memorized by now" I explained with a soft voice, Alice had her mouth open in shock

"She is a problem isn't she," said Alice in a half question, I smiled nodding

"Alex is…well she is complicated; she is childish but at the same time she is insanely wise, she is a hot head but also a terrific strategist, Goddess that woman is a puzzle," I said laughing, Alice accompanied me

"She is worried about Edward turning up because we are here, isn't it," she said and I nodded, I wasn't going to lie to her nor I would to the others if they asked

"We all are, a 100 years and we never crossed any of you; we are all a little paranoid, why do you think the kids aren't going to school" I said not holding on Alice, the pixie-like vampire gestured to the chair close to me, asking permission to enter, I nodded. Alice was quick to sit the closer she could of without stepping on my personal space

"We haven't seen Edward in 50 years now, the last we heard of him was when Carlisle sent us his wedding invitation, as far as we know Edward married some human named Liz," said Alice

"He never went looking for us, and he never thought about going after you, if he had I would know. I keep tabs on him and Carlisle if they ever plan to come I will know" said the small vampire, I looked at her before sighing

"Alice as much as I appreciate the effort, we both know that your Gift has loopholes, if they want to come they will and not one of us will know before it is too late," I said tiredly, my body falling into a nearby chair

"Oh no, they won't. Riley is a tracker she will pick up their trail if they cross our border or the Denalis as a matter of fact, and they will need to pass one of us to get to yours" said Alice, Riley for what I gathered was Emmett's, true mate

"Is she that good?" I asked a little shocked, trackers were fairly common in the vampire kind but fill were truly good at it

"She never lost a target," said Alice with simplicity, I nodded not really engaged in the conversation anymore. I could feel Tanya and Irina's pain and anxiety tearing thru my soul; in the beginning, it was nothing more than a brush of pain, and I could very well manage it but now it was like I had their feeling trapped inside my body with them reaping me apart from the inside

"Bella? Bells are you ok?" asked a worried Alice, she was by my side before I could even notice that my body had given up and I had slipped from the chair, Alice was calling for help before I could even muster the strength to open my mouth

"Alice, what? Bella, Bella sweetheart what is wrong?" Victoria had her 'I'm worried as hell' voice as she took me from Alice's arms, I felt a little better to be in the arms of a Clanmate, Victoria was comfort and safety, Alice didn't feel like that anymore

"It hurts, their pain Vic, it hurts. It hurts too much" I said in a hallucinated tone, I was almost completely out of it, my sight was blurred and I could feel my beast revolting under my skin

"It's okay sweetheart, it will get better, close your eyes and rest okay," said Victoria, I was so tired and in pain that I didn't say a thing other than do what she said. I was out before I could even realize it

-x-x-

"We never wanted for her to be in pain Leah, if we knew that she could feel our own emotions we would have tried to better control then" I heard a heavenly voice, Tanya came the immediate recognition

"Tanya is right, we never wanted for Bella to feel any sort of pain or pressure, that is why we kept our distance. If her reaction to finding out about our bond was anything to go by, she was not ready or happy in finding us" said an equally wonderful voice, Irina. My mates they were here, and they were worried about me, I could feel thru our bond, also they were angry with Leah for accusing them of pressuring me into accepting the mating bond

"Leah, Tanya and Irina are telling the truth" said Regina with a soft tone, she was trying to calm Leah down, what meant that Leah must be furious with my mates

"Yeah, Regina is right; I don't feel any treacherous intentions coming from them" said Emma complementing her mate's gift, they were always the most in sync of all mated couples in our Clan

"Fine, you can stay; the closeness will do good to Bella. But if I feel that any of you is trying to manipulate her I will kill you myself" said my best friend/sister with a feral-like tone; Leah must be dying worried if she is this mad at my mates

"Leah…" I called tiredly; my body was heavy and my eyes didn't want to open but I needed to calm my children's other parent before she did something that she would later regret.

As I imagined Leah was by my bedside before I could even muster a louder voice; Leah was always toned to listen to me, ever since she found me in the woods so many years ago, Leah had become my guardian and my protector; she would come to me as fast as humanly possible at the mere sound of an 'ouch'. Believe me, Mike Newton learned in the hard way that Leah was always listening as in the day he grabbed to my arm after school, she had him by the collar before he could even finish his tirade about me going out with him.

"Bells, you alright? Need anything? Pillow, water, the kids, food?" asked Leah holding my hand; I smiled, Leah's true mate will be a lucky woman, if my friend were as loyal and dedicated to her mate as she is to me and our kids, the woman would never feel the need of anything.

"I'm fine Lee, just tired. But it would be nice to have the children here, they must be worried" I said with a tired smile, Leah gave me one to, hers as always were soft and full of carrying

"Okay, just wait a little. Vic went to get them, Daniela had to ask for Mia and Crystal to take them outside, they weren't happy to see the Denali's" said Leah with a matter of dislike in the end. Leah was not even trying to hide that she was also not happy about Tanya and Irina's presence

"Don't do this, you know that hating them won't help anyone. They are my mates Leah, and I can't run from it forever, I don't want for you or the kids to hate my mates" I said softly holding Leah's hand a little tightly, Leah had a not so happy face

"I won't apologize, but I won't antagonize them too. Unless they hurt you like this again; I will dismember them if they do. You and the kids are my family, my Pack and a part of our Clan, I will always protect all of you; with my life and soul if I need to" said Leah with determination, I smiled at her.

Leah was an alpha, she may not be our Clan's alpha, but she was an alpha, La Push's Pack alpha; they may have betrayed her in the worst way possible, but she was their alpha still. I had forgotten that before we were part of the Venator Clan, the girls and I were a part of Leah's Pack, the ones that she vowed to protect above all.

"I know Leah, you've been mine and the kids' protector for so long that if I were, to be honest; if you asked I would reject my mates and live with the pain without a singles question because I know you would never hurt me, I trust you with my life Leah, more than that I trust you with our children's life" I said sending the most heartfelt smile that I could muster at that moment, Leah had tears to her eyes, and I could feel how emotionally confused were the vampire sister downstairs.

They were confused with my bond to Leah; Happy that I have such a devoted protector and friend; jealous of my feelings and devotion to Leah; scared of the 'power' Leah had in my life; but most of all they were afraid of not having a place in my life, they knew of our mate bond, but they couldn't find a place to fit in; Leah was my best friend/sister and the other parent to my children, she and the others are my family and my Clan. They saw no space for them in my life.

"Mommmm!" I was assaulted by to bodies throwing themselves on me, I smiled tuning out my mates' turmoil, I was not ready to have them in my life yet

"Oi, your mother is still weak, don't jump on her like that," said Leah with a worried voice making me smile, this was my family and I was going to protect them no matter what

-x-x-

Unknown Pov

"Run…. run…I have to keep going…they are coming…run" I could hear their paws after me, they were growling loud; I could almost hear my father's screams after me. At least I couldn't hear their disgusting thoughts, not anymore

"Run…protect her…protect her…you have to keep running…they will kill her" I forced my burning muscles to go faster, my body was screaming in pain and tiredness but I couldn't stop, I had to protect the child that was right now holding to my fur with tears running down her face and fear clouding her heart

"Protect her…your mate…keep running…keep going…protect her" I couldn't hear their paws or howl anymore, but I needed to keep going or they may find us again. I heard my precious mate say something but I was too focused on keeping my legs running to hear

"keep running…never stop" I felt snow under my foot, where were we, but the snow was good, my burning body was happy to have something cold against it. I heard Lissa scream something but I was so tired, my vision blurring ahead of me and then I felt the pain. I was thrown into the snow…hard.

"Lissa…protect Lissa" I forced my body up, my muscles burning, my vision blurred. I charged against the blurred gold-caramel and white figure…everything turned black and my body turned without weight before I could even reach the blurred figure

"I'm sorry Lissa, I failed…" was my last conscious thought…

Continue


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: This story contains semi-graphic descriptions of rape and violence if you are triggered by it read with caution**

 **Also English is not my first language, and all mistakes are mine**

Chapter 8

To say that I was shocked to see Alex return home with not only a 15 years old child but a naked unconscious young woman over her shoulder was, well, it was an understatement, a really big one

"Alex what is the meaning of this?" asked Daniela looking shocked at the scene, she wasn't much different than the rest of us at that moment

"I may have knocked this one out when they entered our territory by accident, her mate say that they are running from the La Push wolf pack; she's a wolf shifter Leah," said Alex putting the unconscious girl in the couch and covering her with a blanket.

The girl had the same skin tone as Leah with short black hair and a very muscular body; she looked positively exhausted, for how long was she running?

"We've been running for three days without stop, Kieran passed out due to exhaustion and fear," said the younger girl, I raised an eyebrow was she a mind reader?

"Yes and no, my kind can read minds but not always. It is complicated" said the girl, her eyes were a very beautiful and strange tone of water green enclosed by black at the end of its irises; the girl was small and pale with long, really long golden hair; her beauty was definitely supernatural. It was almost hypnotic

"She's a siren Bella, I would look too much on her eyes; they don't mean to but their eyes cloud a person's judgment. It is very dangerous" said Lilian breaking the haze that was slowly creeping into my brain

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to draw you Miss Bella," said the girl with a tone of sadness, she got a sunglass out of her pack a moment later putting it in her face, her eyes vanishing behind the pitch black glass

"It's okay sweetheart, we know you don't have control over it. Who long have you been on land?" asked Daniela with a loving voice, the girl on the couch groaned what made the siren girl to move closer to her, the groaning stop

"7 months give or take; Kieran's being helping me to understand you people's costumes," said the girl, with a slightly broken voice

"That is good, what has she taught you?" asked Lilian with an equally warm tone

"She said that I can't sing to humans, that it is not good; she also gave me glasses so I don't lure others to me without meaning, she helped me learn your language and other things" said the girl, she was adorable; just like a child discovering the world for the first time

"And what is your name sweetie?" asked Daniela

"Vasilisa, Lissa," said the young mermaid with a smile, well it was safe to say she liked her name

"I see someone is proud of her name," said, Daniela, as if reading my thoughts

"I choose it, all on my own; and Kieran like's it," said the girl making most of us laugh, this girl was a very innocent creature indeed

-x-x-

"Well that is one different couple," said Daniela much later in the evening, Lissa and Kieran sleeping in a room upstairs; Kieran still had to wake up.

"Why?" I asked confused, a small pile of food on my plate, I was hungry really hungry

"Well, for one, Siren rarely come close to the surface, much less out of the water; they live in the deeps of the ocean, so deep that not even a vampire can swim on, the pressure would crush anything that tried to go there," said Lilian indulging in a blood bag

"Also, Sirens don't trust easily; they were hunted by humans and other supernaturals for a very long time, for you to earn the trust of a Siren is a thing to be celebrated. But the most important part is that they are very dangerous creatures" said Lilian with a somewhat dark tone, Daniela eyed her

"They don't mean to most of the time; they are very gentle and innocent beings. But yeah, Siren are predators; they are not like shifters who are protectors or fairies who are tricksters and mostly harmless; no, Sirens are most like Vampires; the perfect predators" said Daniela finishing for her mate, she had sadness in her tone, as if she knew the pain of such existence

"Dani's twin sister was mated to a Siren a long time ago; they were great friends. It didn't end well" said Lilian upon seeing my expression

"It doesn't matter anymore Lilian, what matters is that these girls are scared and running, we are helping them," said Daniela with a final tone, she was using her Alpha tone, one that she almost never used.

"It's a sore spot for her Bells, don't worry alright," said Lilian with a motherly smile

-x-x-

"Hey you guys wake," I said looking up from where I was doing dinner for the house; it was Mia's birthday and she wanted pizza

"Hi, my name is Kieran Uley; Lissa told me that you guys helped us thank you for that" I heard the girl say but I was stuck in the Uley part, this girl was for sure Sam Uley's child

"You are Sam Uley's kid aren't you?" I asked with an unreadable tone, the native girl got tense in her mate's arms, her jaw locked in a tight tense line

"And what if I am?" she asked ready to attack if she needs to, I wasn't too worried about that, the girl could barely stay up without her mate's help

"Girl you are in a house full of shifter and vampires, all of them older than you; I would pick that fight if I were you," said Leah coming to the door, she had sharp eyes in the girl's direction

"I will fight till I'm dead if I need, you are not going to take us back to that man," said the girl with a feral growl; her growl did nothing but annoy me, Leah on other hand was pissed. The girl must be really young if she thinks that growling in another wolf's territory was an okay thing

"Sit down; you insolent child" growled Leah in dominance, the girl was smart enough to listen and keep quiet, Leah was an Alpha after all

"Now you listen and you listen to me very closely because I will not repeat myself do you understand?" said Leah with her silver eyes shining as bright as the day, the girl was positively scared now, Leah could produce that effect when she was pissed

"First, you are in my territory, my Clan and you are talking to my best friend and my children's other mother. You will show her and us some respect as we have been nothing but respectful to you and your mate. Second, I am more likely to kill Uley than to give him anything back; that bastard gave this scar, he betrayed me and tried to kill my family" said a very pissed off, Leah, the rest of our family thankfully making themselves scarce

"You are aunt Leah," said the girl with realization, both me and Leah were shocked by this

"How do you know who I am?" asked Leah still mad, but not as much as before

"Mom would tell me about you, she always said that father made a lot of enemies during his life but none hated him as much as you must hate" said the girl and I had to agree with her, a 100 years did nothing to quell Leah's hatred for the Uley boy, if anything she hated him more after all this time.

"And your mother was right, no one hates your father more than I," said Leah putting an end to the conversation as she stormed out of the kitchen

"Don't take Leah's attitude to heart, she is actually a really good person. But your father and La Push as a whole, well, they have a way of bringing out the worst in her" I said with a tired smile, maybe moving to Alaska wasn't so good of a choice after all; we have found nothing but headaches since coming here

"Yeah my father has this effect on people," said the girl with a shadow to her eyes

"Kieran's father a dick," said the Siren girl with an innocence and proud smile that caused both me and Kieran to laugh

"This is not something you should say to other people Lissa, but you are also right," said the native girl hugging her mate close to her in an affectionate movement

"You are warm," said the girl with a relaxed voice, Kieran on another hand looked worried

"Too hot?" she asked putting a little distance between them

"No, it is good warm, not bad warm. Come back" said the girl pushing her mate to her once more, she must have used a little too much force since the young shapeshifter groaned

"Sorry, Lissa can't control strength sometimes," said the blond with a guilty look, and I at that moment couldn't for the life of me understand why would anyone hunt, much less kill such innocent creatures

"People hunted us because of our beauty, for glory and for madness; supernatural did for our blood, our magic and for fear of our kind," said the girl reading my mind once again, how could she do that was beyond me, no one but my clan and my children ever could

"How do you that? I remember you said it was complicated" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me

"Lissa can read those whose mind needs healing, you know…people with deep emotional traumas and such. That was how we meet actually" said the wolf shifter making me look a little shocked at her, the girl sighed

"I take that you know my father, so you must know how much of a sadistic a-hole he is; so my life wasn't the best growing up, my father was an ass of an alpha and an even worst dad. So first chance I got, I jumped on a boat and sailed miles into the ocean, like really far out of the shore; and when I was really in the middle of nowhere I strapped the anchor to my feet and I jumped into the water; at the time I thought that the only way for me to be free was to end it all, so I did just that. I was going to die, I was basically dead when she showed up, Lissa cut the rope and brought me back to my boat. She helped me to find a better way" said the girl with a dismissive tone, one that didn't convince me at all

"Anyway, I told you my damage, what is yours?" asked the trying to feel less awkward

"Ex-boyfriend issues," I said simply not really wanting to go down that path

"Okay, I get it, fresh wound. I won't force you to share" said the native girl backing off, this girl was a strange egg, not in an 'I don't trust you' kind of way but still she was strange

"Kieran can be kind of strange sometimes, just ignore it," said the Siren girl, making me roll my eyes, at least she was cute reading my thoughts

Continue


End file.
